Confessions
by roo17
Summary: Supposed to be sequal to Cliff Top Rescue. Not my best story...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:__ This is supposed to a sequel to Cliff Top Rescue. Please enjoy! R&R!_

_Confessions_

Ace awoke to Sara mumbling in her sleep. He got up and wet a cloth with cold water. He placed it on Sara's head and sat back down. It had only been an hour after Sara got the stitches. She started to twitch.

'_I guess the pain is starting to come back…'_

Ace looked at Sara's stomach. It was all bandaged up. Luffy walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Ace looked at Luffy and picked him up. He placed Luffy on his lap and watched Sara.

Sara was in pain. After stitch put in, she felt like screaming. But now that all the stitches were in, it hurt even more. She woke up and looked at Luffy. Luffy smiled when he saw Sara was awake.

"Sara! You're okay!" Luffy said. Sara gave off a very weak smile.

"Apparently I am! If I wasn't I would be dead!" Sara said. Luffy laughed. Sara wanted to laugh too but it would hurt if she did. She looked at Ace.

"If Luffy starts bothering you, you can just send him here and I'll watch him." Sara said. Ace smiled.

"Are you kidding?" Sara looked confused. "We're not leaving your side for one second! We love you and we're gonna take care of you!" Sara smiled. That was the first time in a while anyone said they loved her. Luffy looked at Ace then at Sara.

"Yep! We're gonna take really good care of you! Love you, Onee-chan!" Luffy waved goodbye and ran out onto the deck. Ace looked at Sara again. He knew it would be hard for Sara to walk and eat again. With a cut like that, any kid would of died, but not Sara. Sara was stronger than most kids. When the three of them grow, he wouldn't be surprised if she was stronger than Luffy. But for now she would have to rest.

After all…Ace probably would never let Sara die anyway. And if she did die, he would have to kill her in the after world for leaving him…

Sara got out of bed. It had been a month since the incident. She got dressed and met Ace in the kitchen. Luffy got up and hugged Sara.

"Good morning Onee-chan! How are you?" Sara looked at Luffy. She was still and inch smaller than him.

"I'm doing good, Luffy!" Sara ruffled his hair. Even if Luffy was a couple months older than her, he would always be her little brother. She looked at Ace and pushed Ace playfully away from the dishes.

"Hey! Get away from the sink! You're supposed to be resting right now!" Ace said, but Sara just ignores him and continued to do the dishes.

'_Sara can be so stubborn sometimes…'_

Ace went to walk out of the room when he heard a plastic cup fall. He turned around and saw Sara. She had fallen asleep. Ace smiled.

'_Sometimes Sara could be so-'_

Ace fell asleep right in the middle of his thoughts. Luffy walked into the kitchen and saw the two sleeping. Luffy shook his head.

'_I swear sometimes it's like I'm the only normal one around here.'_

_**I didn't know how to end it. This story, I have to say, really DOES suck!! So no need R&R this one! Thanks!**_

_**Ivy the Vine.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Enjoy! _

_Little Brother_

Sara sat down. She and Ace made a date to sit down and talk about Luffy. He got the idea yesterday when him and Sara fell asleep in the kitchen. Sara thought it was a good idea. Especially after what happened just a month ago. Luffy could of lost Ace forever. Sara coughed and grabbed her stomach.

'_Ow…why the hell does it hurt so much?!'_

Ace walked into the kitchen and took a seat across from Sara. He wasn't wearing a shirt again. Ace had a problem with that. He also had a problem with his hat…He never left the house without it. He also never wore a shirt unless he thought it was cold. It was the same thing with Sara and her cat collar. She constantly wore a red cat collar that had a red bell on it. Sara and Ace sat there quietly for a while until Sara finally said something.

"I just wanted to thank you once more for letting me stay with you guys. It's like you guys are my family…Especially Luffy. He's like my little brother even though he's older…" Ace nodded.

"Um…I never got the chance to thank you personally for saving my life…I know it cost you but if it wasn't for you, Luffy would have lost his older brother. So thank you very much." Sara smiled and nodded.

"So what's your plan if you do pass on?" Sara asked.

"I don't know…probably to leave Luffy in the care of Makino. But first I'd leave him in your care. If you pass on then he goes to Makino." Everything went silent again.

"You know…he's a good boy. Mischievous but good…tries his best to always smile and make others smile…you're lucky you have him…" Sara said. Ace smiled.

"I guess I am lucky to have him…it would be a little hard to watch him by myself. With you around it makes it easier for me…I don't have that much stress…and you make it a lot funnier too!" Sara smiled.

"I'm glad I could help you! It's better than having no one…" Once again there was an awkward silence. It lasted for a while until Ace yawned. Sara watched him yawn and then yawned herself.

"Did you know yawns are contagious?" Ace blinked at the random question.

"…They are?

"Yep…if someone yawns and you see or hear them, you automatically yawn too."

"That's interesting…"

"I know…"

"You know what is interesting?"

"What?"

"Cockroaches."

"Don't go there…" Sara quickly said. Ace laughed.

"Aw come on! They're harmless!"

"They're disgusting! What if you eat something and a cockroach was walking on it! They carry diseases you know!" Ace thought about it and stopped laughing.

"Now you stop laughing…"

"Yeah…NOW I stop."

"Luffy's such a good brother, Ace." Ace smiled and nodded. It WAS true after all. Sara looked at her feet and saw a cockroach crawling towards her. She jumped into Ace's arms. "Ow…my stomach…" Ace looked at Sara.

"What are you doing?"

"There was a cockroach on the floor!" Sara said. Just then Luffy appeared in the doorway holding a string. At the end of the string was a plastic cockroach. Luffy started laughing at Sara. Ace smiled and Sara frowned.

"Scratch that last part about Luffy…he's the **biggest** trouble making brother!"

_**Hey everyone! I hoped you liked it! It's not my best but I guess it still works! Thanks for the reviews! R&R please! Thanks!**_

_**Ivy the Vine.**_


End file.
